Oh My Shattered Dreams
by RoseLeBlanc
Summary: Not romance but complete AU and it doesn't relate to my other fic. Emily is fiften and has been put in foster care by her parents. JJ meets her in an unexpected place and can't stop thinking about the poor girl with hollow eyes and a dark past. Ch 5 has been reposted.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot (or maybe more) for CriminalmindsJJEmily** **and lots of love to her. Will and JJ aren't together in this one and she never had Henry. Xoxo- Rose**

**PS I will update my other fic in a few days don't worry I just had some major writers block.**

**JJ POV**

I couldn't help but sigh mentally as I sat in the women's clinic on 1st and Columbia.

My period had been late but I kept on telling myself it was just stress. Garcia had convinced me to go. I had left Will two weeks ago today and I _did not_ want to be pregnant with his child. I already had the tests done and they were giving me the results today.

Across from where I was sitting I noticed a pale teenage girl. She sat with her sickly thin arms wrapped around her small frame and her raven hair draped across her face. She looked petrified. My heart broke at the sight of her.

I looked around the waiting room; there was no one else there. No one to comfort that poor scared girl. Something about her pulled me closer; made me want to know more.

I cleared my throat "Hi, I was wondering if you could pass me that magazine over there?" I didn't want to seem nosey but I had to know why she was there by herself.

She looked up and I had to physically stop myself from gasping. Her eyes had dark bags under them, her skin was grey and her lips were cracked. But what really got me were her eyes. They were simply hollow, lifeless. Like the eyes of the corpses I was forced to look at everyday.

"Sure." Her voice cracked. As she passed me the magazine our fingers brushed. Her hands were ice cold.

"My name's JJ." I offered.

"Emily."

Our conversation was interrupted my a nurse who entered the room. "Jennifer?" I stood up wishing that I could stay longer and talk to Emily. I gave her a small smile that she didn't return.

"Good news, Jennifer, the tests came back negative." The doctor said after I sat down in his office, I let out my breath in relief. Thank God. There was no way I would bring my self to get an abortion.

We made small talk for a while before I excused myself claiming I was late for a dinner date.

I looked into the waiting room hopefully but she was no where to be seen. The door squeaked and the gravel crunched beneath my feet as I stepped outside.

That's when I heard it, small whimpering noises from the back of the building. I didn't hesitate to go see what it was. There she was sitting in an ally crying softly. I slid down beside her.

"Hey." I said warmly.

Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. I don't know how long we stayed like that but it must have been a while for the sky had changed colour.

She looked up at me suddenly. Her face was covered in snot and tears. Parts of her face were smeared with black mascara. She opened her mouth slightly, like she was trying to think of what to say. A small string of saliva connected her parted lips.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was soft; a fleeting whisper.

"Honey, It's fine." I cooed. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"No."

"Where are your parents?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it. I've been holding it all in for so long." It was like she just couldn't hear me. I wiped her face with me sleeve. She jerked away, out of her trace like state.

A deep red blush blossomed across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I, uh, well." She sighed. "They put me in foster care when they found out I was pregnant and I ran away because they were so horrible and Matthew's parents won't let me talk to him and he's on drugs and John's mad so so mad and I got an abortion it hurts so much because it wasn't legal and I just want to stop feeling scared." She let it out in one big breath; her words were slurred but I got the just of it.

"What wasn't legal?" I knew what but I wanted to be sure.

"My abortion! My parents wouldn't let me so Matt and I snuck out before my parent sent me here. And to be honest I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

I hugged her "We all need someone to talk to." I paused. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" She bit her trembling lip and nodded.

We slowly made our way to my car. I got a blanket from the trunk and wrapped it around her. I stood outside for a second before pulling out my phone. I texted Hotch letting him no I wouldn't be in tomorrow.

I took a slow shaky breath. The cold night air stuck in my throat and made my eyes water. _What the hell I just done?_ You just saved her life. A small voice inside my head answered. It was the same voice that told me to leave Will. It was my voice of reason.

**I can't help it, it's gunna be a chapter fic. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN CM! This applies to the whole fic. If I did would Em be leaving? NO! She wouldn't! Anyways have fun reading and I thank you for doing so. Please review if you have time :)**

**Emily's POV**

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. I blinked slowly, almost lethargicly, my eyes felt dry and they itched. Slowly at first but then like a dam breaking open my memories of the night flowed back into my brain.

_What the hell had I done? _Why had I agreed to stay with a lady I met at a woman's clinic after openly sobbing into her open arms? Where had my logic gone? My commonsense?

I up on the couch, tucking my ratty hair behind one ear. I pulled the blanket JJ had placed on me off and folded it into a neat little square. I adjusted the cushions just so and straightened out the pillows.

There was no way I could stay here; not after that embarrassing display of emotions. Not to mention I didn't know the lady. Although I couldn't shake the feeling of deja vu. I swear I had seen her eyes before. They glittered with emotions selflessly. There was something so imploring about them. Something so familiar.

I shook my head trying to make the thoughts go away. I floated across the room with well placed steps; I couldn't wake her up. JJ would surely insist I stay and eat. I couldn't though I needed to get away. I couldn't handle her caring about me. No one did. I was numb to it. But when someone did I couldn't handle it. If I let one person in others would follow and undoubtedly one of them would hurt me. That's why I built up my walls; to protect myself.

Bending over to lace up my shoes a gut wrenching pain raced through me. Everything burned with the searing pain of a malicious intent.

Grunting animalisticly through clenched teeth I curled up into a ball on the floor. The kitchen tiles were cool on my burning forehead but my salty tears that ran into my mouth were much to warm. _You may suffer minor pain or a burning sensation; _the doctor's words ran through my head. All of a sudden I was so _fucking _angry at those stupid doctors who preyed on young vulnerable girls_. _The ones that said they would _help,_the ones who said my parents wouldn't find out. They did find out so they illegal abortion; ya kinda stupid._ T_he pain started to ebb along with the anger.

I sat up and propped myself against a cabinet. When I felt like I could move again I stood up. Rummaging around in her kitchen drawer I found a notepad and pen. I scrawled down some stupid excuse for leaving and thanked her for her hospitality. I also apologized for going through her drawer.

Once I was outside by the bus stop I lit up a cig. The putrid smoke filled my mouth leaving a bitter taste but it filled my lungs with warmth and stopped me from picking at my nails.

I thought about the poor unassuming woman up in her apartment. Honestly I felt bad for leaving when she had been so nice but I knew I would just be a burden for her.

I smelt the stench of diesel fuel and heard the screaming of badly maintenanced brakes. I reached into my pocket for change as I stepped towards the bus in front of me.

"Emily!" Her small hand closed around my arm. My cigarette dropped onto the cracked pavement beneath our feet.

"JJ?" Her hair was lopsided, she wore oversized sweatpants and a wrinkled white tee shirt; she looked like she had just been asleep.

"Please Em, don't go back there. I looked them up last night." She admitted sheepishly.

"I don't need a ride. Sorry." I mumbled to the bus driver.

"How do you know about them?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"You said something about being shipped off by your parents. So I got a friend of mine to run your name through the system. That foster care place; it seems pretty bad."

"They can be a bit demanding sometimes." I said choosing my words carefully.

I

"Enough people have hurt you already." Her voice was different. It was steady, not a question but a statement.

I sighed and bit my cracked bottom lip. My eyebrows mashed together.

"I could take care of you, you know? If you want I mean. I've always thought being a foster parent would be great."

I wanted to say yes so badly but I just met her. A small voice inside my head told me I hadn't even met my current foster family before going there. But what if she just felt obliged to? I looked her in the eye. Her bottom eyelashes were clumped together with a paste of tears and mascara. She hadn't gotten much sleep, her eyes were bloodshot; covered with a maze of tiny red veins. Her face was soft and kind.

"I think I'd like that." A grin broke onto her face.

It was infectious and soon I was smiling too. Then she laughed.

"I can't believe my neighbours are actually seeing me like this!" She motioned to her wild hair and baggy attire.

I started to chuckle but stopped when an all too familiar truck rolled up. The paint was cracked and rusted. The window squeaked as it rolled down.

"Emily what the hell are you doing! We were looking for you all night!" _Fucking right _I thought. "Get your ass in here now!"

"Excuse me, who are you?" JJ asked in a cool voice even though it looked like she wanted to sock the guy.

"That brat's dad."

"Foster dad." I interrupted. He glowered at me. I met his gaze evenly and squared my shoulders.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked JJ even though he was still looking at me.

"Well you see, sir, she's actually my foster daughter now. Sorry." She added unapologeticly. His fat stubble covered chin dropped as his mouth fell open. The grease stain on his wife beater became more prominent as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

His distorted face was now an ugly red colour that shined from the sweat on his brow. "We"ll see about that." His voice had taken on a dangerous lilt and his beady round eyes had darkened.

JJ stood her ground fearlessly in all of her five foot two glory. "You can't hurt her anymore." She turned her back to him then and put her thin warm arm around my shoulders. She led me back up the flight of stairs to her apartment.

"Thank you." I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure she had heard.

"That's what families do. And believe me we both could use a family right now." I couldn't control the smile that plastered it's self onto my face.

**Review? Please? 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been forever but here it is guys! I'll be trying to update at least once a week. I might be changing the title- any ideas? The team will make an appearance soon :)**

**Emily's PoV**

I let my body melt into the padded wooden chair. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and I felt drained. Not just physically but mentally; seeing the disgusting beer infused sight of my foster dad- my old foster dad I reminded myself- had been grating. When the putrid smell of his gasoline truck hit me a familiar fear had grasped me. It was a fear no kid should feel. It was a fear that had only been held off by the strength in JJ's tirelessly fighting eyes.

The big oak door made a scraping noise as it was dragged open by a man in his late fifties with short grey hair. If sounded like the hinges hadn't been put on properly; like they were crooked.

The hinges fit the room though as the no undoubtedly deceiving lawyer strode into the room with an air of confidence surrounding him. My spine stiffened under his intense icy blue gaze.

I shifted in my seat causing my shirt to pull tightly against my neck. The tension was thick in the air causing me to feel even more like I couldn't breathe.

"You're here about custody Miss Jareau?"

I turned to see a surprisingly well put together confident JJ answer. "Yes, Sir, we just needed the paperwork from you for Probable Cause for Removal and Placement."

It was like she had flipped a switch. She knew exactly what she needed to say to get a job done without a mess. Her words glided through the air without abrasion unlike his sticky demands that cut through the room like a bullet.

He was surprised by the knowledge and air of confidence exuding from the petite blonde. He cleared his throat; the sound clinging to the walls as I sat uselessly in my chair.

"It would be easier for someone in your _situation _to call an actual court appearance, where of course I would represent you." He could see his old tactics weren't working and changed them. His eyes were kind and intentions presumably good. The only problem was I could read him like a mother could a beloved bedtime story.

JJ straightened her red t shirt. "My _situation_?"

He smiled quite kindly and very fakely. "Well being on your own it might be hard for you to handle-"

"With all due respect, Sir." JJ turned looking at me with encouragement in her now pissed looking eyes as I spoke. "This woman can handle whatever you throw at her. She's calm in a hurricane of doubt- one that you're feeding with your ridiculous ideas. If we could have the forums we'll be on our way."

He regarded me with the same level of respect a hungry loin gave a injured gazelle. The florescent lights reflected off the ample bald patch on his overly square shaped head.

"Is there a problem?" JJ asked in a overly sweet voice a smug look contorting her face.

-CM-

"I know! And then he was like oh yeah well my secretary can go get those for you."

"The look on his face when you started talking was priceless!"

JJ and I had been mocking the snake oil lawyer for a good portion of the ride back to her apartment. The goofy smile on my face was smeared off harshly as pain radiated through my abdomen.

Like tendrils of a spiderweb it spread over my torso; my mouth fell open as I gasped for the stale car air.

"God, Emily? Emily answer me!" I could hear an edge of panic in her voice as she pulled over to the shoulder of the freeway.

My mouth flailed open and closed, like a fish gasping for air. My teeth mashed together painfully

making a squeaking sound as they connected. My lips stretched into a thin cracked line across my face. "It's just..." I sputtered uncontrollably. "The-the ab-abortion pains." I choked out.

I heard her seat belt clicking out in the back of my pounding head as she pulled me close to her. I found comfort in her thin arms that squeezed me with a force I didn't know she possessed.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital honey." She said leaning cask over the cluttered consul of her beige Subaru.

"No!" I yelled at her worry etched face. "Th-they still ha-have custody th-they'll come and g-get me."

"We'll figure it out Emily we-" Screaming glass and twisting metal cut out the rest of her words. I heard brakes desperately trying to grasp the pavement the the shrill noise of someone's childish scream. It was mine.

In some sort of twisted slow motion JJ's body cascaded, like a ballet dancer across the stage, out of the car smashing the windshield into a thousand little pieces. I crushed my eyelids together as the little glass daggers rained down.

I opened my eyes to a wall of thickly nauseating wall of smoke that tore at my lungs with each breath. I couldn't waste my breath on screaming like a oblivious infant anymore. Adrenaline consumed me with a vengeance as I pulled at the constricting nylon of my seat belt.

My numb fingers finally found the tiny red button that would release me. My body fell forwards and _thunked _on the dash board. I gripped the jagged edges of the hole where the windshield used to reside.

Blood covered my hands as I pulled; where had that come from? It wasn't until late that I realized it was mine. My shirt rode up and my stomach burned as the hot metal of the hood slid me to the ground.

I stumbled around for what felt like hours. The dark smoke was choking my and the ground trying to suck me downwards; trying to make me except defeat. I heard screaming in the distance as badly placed shrapnel jerked my to the concrete of the pavement.

Spots filled my vision and my head felt heavy as I turned lethargicly to see something that was certainly not shrapnel.

JJ's body was twisted as strange angles that reminded my of the destroyed frame work of the car. Her hair was distinct copper colour from an oozing wound on her forehead.

Thin streams of blood crisscrossed her soot blackened face. A veil of sweat covered her body; her head leaned on her shoulder at an odd angle the gave the effect of a double chin that she clearly didn't have.

A high pitched animalistic sound filled the quivering air at the sight of a fallen angel.

**Don't hate me guys! Before any of you try and hurt me read the next chapter and don't worry! Please review I just want to know if anyone is going to read this. Anonymous is fine and it doesn't have to be long. Hi is fine I just want to know who's interested. Thank- Rose.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I know how mean that was but don't worry! Just read this chapter and put down your weapons... Please? PS guys, JJ isn't in the BAU but she does work with Hotch an d the whole team will be making appearances soon.**

**Emily's PoV**

"Please I just need to talk to her!" My voice broke with desperation as I clung to the icy metal side rail of the hospital bed. I had woken up mere seconds before to the evenly measured _beep beep _of a heart monitor.

Something was amiss. I couldn't place it but something in the unwelcoming essence of the pressed sheets and spinney metal cots was _wrong_.

"Honey, you need to calm down. What's your name?" The beeping started to speed up and was now verging on erratic.

The ringing in my ears drowned out the incessant screaming of the monitor when I realized what was wrong.

My quivering fingers ghosted over the rough gauze that blanketed the spot where my right eye had been.

My mouth formed into a horror struck 'O', the right side of my face burned with the intensity of the seventh circle of Hell when my eyes- eye?- widened involuntarily.

Tears burned a path down my left cheek and hung on my jaw, just waiting to fall to the cracked linoleum floor with a _splat. _

I heard a faint voice somewhere in the depths of my head telling me something about a blonde woman. Did I know her? Who were they talking about? My mind raced around in a maze but I kept on hitting dead ends.

Then I remembered the woman who had plagued my thought not fleeting moments ago. "JJ." My voice sounded disjointed from my body. It sounded cold and uncaring like the room I was in yet the woman I spoke of was anything but uncaring.

The nurses kept on walking around suddenly busy with their tasks like bees in a colony. "Her name is JJ!" I spoke louder now trying to get them to notice the small, scared girl in the corner of their hive.

A doctor came in then. He seemed to hover above the floor as he strode over to my bed with an absolutely murderous look on his face.

"It's your fault." He sneered at me. The way his dark eyes bore into mine made me feel two feet tall. They seemed to peel apart my mind and pillage my soul and reap any light from them like a miner to diamonds.

"I didn't mean to I-"

His large hand came across my throat tightening, digging into my soft flesh and taring into my head.

-CM-

_Beep, beep, beep. _I forced my eyes open to face-what I expected to be- an evil doctor trying to kill me. I found no such thing.

The heavy cotton blankets were twisted around my throat. A small warm hand wrenched them from there with a delicacy I didn't know one could possess.

The tension seeped out of my body like a sponge releasing water when I saw the angelic form that was Jennifer Jareau.

A white bandage was wrapped around her petite head. It scrunched up her usually perfectly placed hair that was still stained copper. Her leg adorned a bulky white cast that had the finesse of a two year old. She was Jennifer Jareau and she was alive.

I brought my ragged fingers up to my right eye. Thick gauze covered it like snow on a mountain top. The dark smoke wall I had seen during the crash was not that at all. I, quite simply, hadn't been able to see. I whimpered quietly as JJ set her hand on it and my heart raced to my blanket swathed toes.

She voice was like an alluring melody to my ears when she spoke even though it was gravelly and wan. "It's just some glass Emily. Don't worry, the doctors got it out during surgery and the gauze it just there to help it heal. You still have two perfectly functioning eyes."

I swallowed with relief when a whole new kind of guilt hit me. It crashed into my being at one hundred kilometres an hour and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it.

"I'm sorry." My voice wasn't even a whisper in the wind as JJ got up and moved her lithe form to the counter top by the industrial sink.

I cleared my throat trying to get her attention but I just ended up choking on my smoke blackened saliva. She didn't notice.

The cartoon characters painted on the wall of the pediatrics room I was in seemed to be laughing at my futile attempts to talk to JJ.

She walked back over to my seat with a cup of steaming coffee and some other intriguing object in her hand. "Don't be sorry Emily. None of this is your fault." She had heard my pathetic little voice choking out an apology. But why didn't she see that it was my fault?

She opened her sweaty palm to reveal a small golden heart pendant on a thin chain. "It was my sister's." My swallowed hard and bit her thin pink lip. "You should never be sorry for things you can't control. I learned that a little too late."

My thoughts were churning as I tried to decipher the meaning of her veiled words.

-CM-

The taxi had just dropped us on the side walk in front of JJ's apartment when a thought struck me and not a very nice one. "Why didn't my foster parents come to the hospital to come get me?"

JJ smiled at the confusion in my tone. "As soon as I woke up I sighed the papers. Your my daughter now." She blushed then, a pale pink colour. "If you want to be I mean."

For the first time in eight months I felt joy bubbling up in my chest. My whole body felt lighter and a look of devilish disbelief crossed my bruised face. "I would love that." A hysterical laugh bubbled up in my raw throat and an unprecedented happiness consumed me.

As JJ and a very giddy me trotted over to the old elevator that creaked too much a little voice inside my head spoke up.

_Anyone who had ever dared to love me always got burned. _So what, I wondered was going to happen to JJ?

Another voice started to talk to me then. One that I thought had been squished when that needle punctured my skin five months ago. That voice wondered _why was I always left out when everyone else seemed to have a share, why couldn't I be happy? _

What I believed-at the time- to be a correct answer sprung to my mind; there was no reason I couldn't enjoy my life and there was no reason for it to disclude JJ.

**Hmmm I'm not sure if I like the ending to that but I've rewritten it four times now and it's staying like that. Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter and please drop me a review and let me know what you think! -Rose.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this one was really short so I added to it and reposted there is no new chapter but new content in this one.**

**JJ PoV**

"JJ, what's going on? Are you alright?" The dark haired man demanded at me. His usually empathetic brown eyes glowed with concern.

I chuckled at the lost puppy look on his face. "Aaron it's just a few scratches. You're acting like I have cancer or something." I retorted rolling my eyes at him

He gave me his _look _and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You know that look only works in the court room mighty Mr. Hotchner." That look had earned him the same respect in the court room that a mob boss had from him men.

He waved his large callused hand at me motioning for me to join him in his cramped office.

A _whirr whirr _noise filled the silence as the tiny fan worked overtime in the summer heat.

"You almost _died _JJ, that's not something to take lightly." I groaned as he whipped out his lawyer voice. When would he learn that only worked on people who hadn't seen his haircut the summer of '88?

We had grown up together and been inseparable during our teen years. After graduation we had grown apart. Well that wasn't completely true. After he had proposed to Haley I had purposely cut off contact. I was jealous but that woman was a witch. When he opened his law firm three years ago I had been his first call.

Now I was his media liaison and best-friend. Again.

"It was just a car accident Aaron!" I would never tell anyone but I had been on edge lately. The thought of Emily's foster dad coming back to get her, hurt her, maybe even hurt me had shook me to the core. Like a skier stuck under an avalanche the thought suffocated me.

"Fine but can you tell me where you've been for the last two days?" I sighed, I really couldn't stay mad at him. His eyes begged me for answers, he really was concerned for my well fare. He had been paranoid lately after the fiasco with my former boyfriend Will.

Thoughts of the girl who had changed my life in under a week more than it had been since that disgustingly terrifying morning when I was eleven years old filled my mind.

He knew what was going on but hadn't stop texting me with questions since I first told him.

The fold up plastic chair screamed loudly under my small frame as I lowered down into its embrace. "She's coming over here in an hour Hotch, I'm sure you can wait that long."

He sighed the sigh of a defeated man but offered me a warm smile.

Leaving the confines of his overheated tin can of an office I pulled out my cell to call my favourite cop and close friend.

CM

"Up high Blondie." His well muscled frame loped into the main entrance where my cluttered desk lived.

Rolling my eyes I stood up regretting the injury aggravating motion as I did. "Derek Morgan could you please consider-"

"Taking off my shirt so you can see my damn fine abs? Sorry squirt I don't dish out for free." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up Morgan." Hotch said striding out of his office.

I watched as his jaw clenched and his eyes took on the look of a feral cat on the prowl. He and Aaron had always had a rocky relationship. Neither alpha male could accept that the other was my friend.

"So what's the big news?" He asked ignoring Aaron's presence.

I smirked. "You're going to have to wait until everyone else shows up Derek."

He stuck out his bottom lip and mushed his eyebrows together in the famous Derek Morgan puppy dog look.

I just shook my head letting my golden hair spill over my shoulders like a field of blowing wheat. I bit my pastel pink lip as Aaron eyed Derek suspiciously like an owl waiting for a mouse to skitter out from under a rock.

"Gumdrop where have you been?!" A brightly adorned Penelope Garcia bustled into the office.

I met Pen when she had come in for a lawyer because of a hacking charge. Although we had lost the case and Pen wasn't allowed within 100 feet of a computer -it was yet another rule she took as a mild suggestion- we had become close friends.

I chuckled as she gave Derek and Aaron a glare with a the fierceness of a new born kitten. "If either of you knocked her up I swear to god-"

I squeezed her warm purple angora covered shoulder and smiled. "I'm not pregos PG don't worry you won't have to take out either of my bodyguards here." I said motioning to my annoyed looking pair of friends.

"Well then what in the heck of all joyful things and baby panda bears is going on!" Pen exclaimed. Derek chuckled at her choice of words as she glared.

"We have to wait for Reid and Rossi, PG, sorry."

"But Rossi's in DC right now remember?" In the recent flood of overwhelming events I had forgot the overly famous author was in DC promoting his latest smash book.

"And the kid's on his way over Jaje. Com'om!" Derek begged.

I held up my shorter than average finger in a one minute motion and pulled out my sleek phone.

The cool screen pressed against my warm blotchy hand. I pressed down the three speed dial button with my smooth grey painted nail. A fleck of the steely coating chipped off and fell into the crack of the tiny keyboard as I waiting for the call to go through.

"Hello?" Her voice sounded apprehensive like she was waiting for something very fragile to shatter into pieces in her ghostly pale hand.

"Hey Em it's JJ are you ready?" I tried to sound calm; like I knew this would go over well even though on the inside my stomach twisted in fear and my palms sweated with anticipation.

A small girlish giggle escaped her lips before she could clamp her mouth shut. "As I'll ever be."

The large door to the office swung open revealing the girl that had stolen my heart with one watery eyed glance.

**Thanks for reading guys I'm think about starting another fic (I wont stop this or TPOL though don't worry) it would be about Emily in London and she gets accused of a crime, the team will be involved and it will delve into her past cases with JTF-12 and the CIA. Let me know what you think and please review? :)**


End file.
